Dernière photo
by Petite Maraudeuse
Summary: Ginny se replonge dans les souvenirs qu'elle a créés grâce aux albums photos...


Bonjour bonjour ! Après deux ans sans publier (faute de temps et surtout d'inspiration), j'ai décidé de me replonger dans les OS et autres fanfictions que j'avais commencé à écrire sans les terminer... Je vous présente donc ce nouvel OS, commencé il y a deux ans et terminé... à l'instant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris plaisir à le retrouver et le modifier, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

 _P.S. : les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent bien évidemment à notre chère J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Ginny était assise à la table de la cuisine du Terrier, plongée dans l'un des albums qu'elle avait créés avec toutes les photos de famille qu'elle avait prises et retrouvées. Une larme coula sur sa joue et atterrit sur son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte. Elle caressa doucement l'endroit où la goutte était tombée tout en songeant au fait que la photo qui était sous ses yeux était la dernière qui représentait les jumeaux réunis. Après cela, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se retrouver tous les trois pour créer des souvenirs sur papier glacé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la "dispute" qu'ils avaient eue avant de faire cette photo :

 _« Fred, George, arrêtez de bouger deux minutes que je vous prenne en photo !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu tiens absolument à nous photographier ?_

 _\- Parce que._

 _\- Dis-le nous ou on ne le fait pas._

 _\- Parce que j'ai envie de faire un album avec toute la famille pour quand je serai plus âgée et que j'aurai envie de nous revoir quand on était plus jeunes !_

 _\- Serais-tu donc déjà nostalgique, petite sœur ?_

 _\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça veut dire. Bon maintenant mettez-vous en place que je prenne cette fichue photo !_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas attendre que mon oreille soit guérie avant ?_

 _\- Non, j'en prendrai une autre plus tard. Je veux me souvenir que tu as été un blessé de guerre._

 _\- D'accord…_

 _\- Allez mettez-vous en place qu'on en finisse !_

 _\- S'il…_

 _\- S'il vous plaît…_

 _\- Je préfère ! »_

C'était juste avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, ils avaient revêtu de beaux costumes. Une heure plus tard, elle leur révélait qu'elle aimait Harry depuis le début et qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'ils en pensaient. Ils lui avaient sauté dessus, heureux qu'elle leur dise enfin clairement la vérité et que si ce dernier lui faisait du mal, ils seraient les premiers à lui faire subir les pires souffrances. S'en était suivi un fou-rire mémorable lorsqu'ils avaient imaginé la scène tous les trois.

Aujourd'hui, elle attendait un enfant de lui et elle était heureuse. Enfin presque… Elle en voulait tellement à ceux qui lui avaient pris son frère… Elle ne le montrait à personne mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Juste après la bataille, elle avait vu George se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie et commencer à en escalader la barrière. Elle l'avait retenu, ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les larmes avaient coulé comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Pendant longtemps, George n'avait plus souri, sauf lorsqu'il devait porter son masque de vendeur enjoué au magasin de farces et attrapes. Son sourire était seulement de façade, mais cela suffisait pour s'occuper des clients.

Puis le temps avait fait son effet, il s'était marié avec Angelina qui était rapidement tombée enceinte et la naissance du petit Fred avait redonné du baume au coeur au jeune papa. Son sourire était revenu, il avait réalisé de nouvelles créations pour la boutique de farce et attrapes. Cependant, des moments d'absence venaient parfois ternir ses journées lorsqu'il retrouvait une boîte sur laquelle son frère avait écrit ce qu'elle contenait, ou qu'il vendait un objet inventé par ce dernier.

Lorsque son moral était au plus bas, il se rendait chez sa sœur et ils discutaient tous les deux pendant des heures en regardant l'album photo. Harry et Angelina respectaient ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux. Ginny était la seule à savoir réellement remonter le moral de son frère lorsque celui-ci en avait besoin. Bien sûr, ils s'attardaient sur la photo qui les représentait juste avant le mariage, Fred et lui, et à chaque fois il prenait un peu plus conscience de la valeur des albums photos créés par Ginny et remerciait sa sœur d'avoir insisté pour les photographier tous les deux ce jour-là.

Cette dernière continua à feuilleter les pages et retrouva les photos de mariage de Ron et Hermione, puis du leur, avec Harry. Les visages étaient tous heureux, mais il manquait beaucoup de monde sur les photos. Tonks et Remus, Fol-Oeil, Sirius… et tous ceux qui avaient succombé à la guerre et pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Leurs ombres planaient en quelque sorte au-dessus des vivants qui se trouvaient sur les photos.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Dit une voix derrière Ginny. L'intéressée releva la tête et fit face à Charlie, qui était lui aussi au Terrier pour les vacances.

\- Et je pense quoi, selon toi ? Répondit la jeune femme en touillant le chocolat chaud (sur lequel flottaient des mini-marshmallows, comme elle l'aimait) que son frère avait posé devant elle sur la table. Charlie prit le temps de s'asseoir et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'on a l'air d'être heureux, mais qu'il manque du monde sur les photos. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as raison…

\- Eh bien moi je vais te dire ce que j'en pense : Sirius, Remus et les autres ne sont pas morts en vain. Nous ne serions pas là s'ils ne s'étaient pas battus avec tout le monde. Si nous sommes libres aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux. Et ce n'est pas en pleurant que nous les remercierons, c'est en vivant, en profitant de ce que la vie nous offre. C'est super que tu aies fait ces albums photos, mais il faut les regarder en se disant que les plus beaux moments à vivre sont ceux qui arrivent. Répondit Charlie, posément. Tu en es la preuve, ajouta-t-il en désignant le ventre rebondi de sa sœur. Cette dernière sourit, les yeux baignés de larmes, émue.

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle… avoua-t-elle. Je me sens en quelque sorte responsable de leur mort, alors que nous, nous sommes vivants…

\- Aucun de nous n'est responsable de leur mort. Les seuls coupables, ce sont tonton Voldy et ses partisans. Ginny sourit en entendant le surnom donné à Voldemort par les jumeaux.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison…

\- Donc arrête de t'empêcher d'être heureuse. Vis, petite sœur, souris, croque la vie à pleines dents comme tu le faisais avant ! Ne culpabilise pas d'être heureuse parce que nos amis et Fred sont décédés, au contraire ! C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu !

\- Merci, grand frère.

\- Si on pense toujours au passé, on ne peut pas avancer, tu sais. C'est ce que tu disais toi-même à Harry lorsque Sirius est décédé. Donc ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Insista Charlie en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis... »

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, prit le premier album et commença à tourner les pages en apportant un regard nouveau sur les photos, anciennes et plus récentes. Au fur et à mesure des pages, un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, un sourire moins empreint de mélancolie.

Ginny était heureuse. Elle était entourée, elle avait une famille, un mari, des neveux et nièces, un futur bébé, une maison, un travail qu'elle aimait. Elle avait surtout des souvenirs. Des souvenirs parfois tristes, certes, mais avant tout des souvenirs heureux d'une famille unie, de véritables amis, de bons moments passés à Poudlard, au Terrier et dans sa nouvelle maison. Oui, certes, ceux qui n'étaient plus là ne partageaient plus de bons moments avec eux. Mais de là-haut, ils les observaient en souriant, elle en était sûre à présent.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, je pense en publier d'autres d'ici quelques temps si l'inspiration reste... Maintenant à vous de jouer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt, votre dévouée AppleJuicy. _Accio reviews !_


End file.
